Fairy Harem
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: Natsu used to be a slave until Zeref saved her. He taught her magic and cared for her, but disappeared after two years. Then came Acnologia and Igneel. When they disappeared, Natsu was left alone. Using a spell she learned from Zeref, she disguised herself as a boy. But her secret was bound to be found out. Fem! Natsu. Smart! Natsu. All/Natsu. Harem!


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Fairy Tail story, so please, ****_please, _****go easy on me. And PLEASE don't flame.**

**-This story follows the original anime/manga arcs. I might skip a few arcs and create some of my own, though. The plot will be mostly the same, but I might make a few tweaks.-**

**WARNING: Fem! Natsu. All/Natsu. Dark-ish! Natsu. Smart! Natsu. **

**Please read and review! If you have any suggestions, please PM me or write it in your review.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Freedom**

* * *

_..._

_She ran. She ran as far and as fast as she could until her feet became blistered and bled. Sharp branches cut into her face and arms. She stumbled over the chains on her ankles and fell face-first towards the ground. If not for her hands cushioning the fall, her face would have hit the sharp rocks and debris loitering the ground. She slowly pushed herself up and began running again. Tears cascaded down her dirtied cheeks. _

_She hid behind a large boulder and peaked at the wreckage from afar. Fire. There was fire everywhere. But this wasn't any ordinary fire. This fire was black. Pitch black._

_The pitch black fire consumed the entire castle, burning anything within its grasp until there was nothing left. The voices and screams of those within the castle and area could be heard clearly. Horrified, she put her hands over her ears in an attempt to tune out the seemingly haunting pleas for help._

_After a few moments, she uncovered her ears and stood up. She began running once more into the dark forest. The visibility was almost zero, yet, she kept running as far as her small legs could take her. After a good thirty minutes of running, her legs finally gave out. Leaning against a tree, she began crying harder. It was hopeless. No one was coming to save her. It began raining, and was soon pouring._

_Suddenly, she heard growling. Many growls. Moving her hands from her eyes, she stared at the many wolves surrounding her. She wanted to scream, but her throat had been to worn out from the constant crying earlier. One of the wolves launched at her. She brought her arms up and tried to defend herself. She closed her eyes and silently screamed, waiting for the pain to come and the ending of her life. Yet, nothing came. No pain. No death. _

_She opened her eyes slowly and stared in fear at the cloaked figure in front of her. The man grabbed the attacking wolf by the neck, choking it in the process. He tossed it back effortlessly. The wolf whimpered in pain, making the other wolves growl._

_The man had a black aura surrounding him. His aura began growing bigger and bigger, until it exploded, releasing a dark wave of magic. The trees and plants within its vicinity withered while the wolves dropped dead. Seemingly everything either withered or died within its range._

_The man was about to leave, when he felt a small tug at the bottom of his cloak. He turned around and his eyes widened. There was a young girl behind him the entire time, yet, he didn't sense her at all. And to top that, she had been within his wave of magic and survived. _

_He stared at the girl, though, his stare looked like a glare. She looked frightened, as if she could lose consciousness any moment. She whispered almost inaudiblely, yet, it was heard clearly by the man._

_"Please... help me..."_

_A moment later, she fell unconscious, while still gripping his cloak._

_'Interesting..." the man thought. He picked up the young girl and disappeared into his shadow._

_..._

_Inside a cave, the uknown girl was sleeping while the man was tending to the fire. He set his shirt and cloak near the fire as he watched the sleeping girl slowly wake up. She groaned a bit before opening her eyes. She blinked and looked around._

_She turned her head to the man, who seemed to glare at her. She shivered in fear as she met his gaze. He stood up from where he was seated and slowly walked to the girl. He reached out to her, and thinking her was going to kill her, she flinched away. He frowned at this._

_"Why does my magic not affect you?" he asked calmly, suprising the fearful girl. "You are but a normal girl. So how?"_

_Her brow rose. The magic wave that hit her early didn't really seem to hurt or affect her at all. "I...I don't know..." she said truthfully._

_"What is your name, young one?" the towering man questioned. His eyes now became black, instead of the red it was moments ago._

_The girl looked at the ground sadly. "I don't have a name." She looked up._

_"What is your name?" she asked. The man smiled slightly._

_"Zeref. My name is Zeref."_

_She wiped her unconsciously shed tears away. "Nice to meet you, Zeref."_

_The man, now known as Zeref, smiled. He ruffled the girl's messy hair in a friendly manner. She seemed to like it, as she accidentally purred a bit. Zeref chuckled; this girl was interesting indeed._

_"Young one, would you like to learn magic?" he asked. She looked suprised._

_"I... Can I?" she asked hesitantly. Zeref nodded and smiled._

_"Of course." He put his now dried clothes over himself and tended to the fire once more._

_"I want to learn magic," she finally said. He smiled gently as he put more wood into the flame._

_"Good. You said you didn't have a name earlier, correct?"_

_"Yes. You can call me what ever you want," she answered. She really didn't care what she was called, as she never really had a name. Zeref stared at her from head to toe. She would probably be _very_ beautiful in the future. So as her teacher, he must choose a name fitting her appearance and personality. It was an important job. _

_"How old are you?"_

_"I don't know. I think four or five."_

_"You **are** a girl, right?"_

_"Yes. Do you want proof?"_

_"I trust your word. Is your hair naturally that color?"_

_"Perhaps."_

_"Do you think I'm scary or strange?"_

_"I think you are unique and different."_

_"Are you careful? Clumsy? Observitive? Shy? Or outgoing?"_

_"Maybe. Sometimes. Most of the time. Not really. And no. Not at all."_

_Zeref sighed. This was pretty hard. He didn't know namig would be **this** hard. I mean, mothers do it all the time when they give birth. Well, he wasn't a mother, nor was he giving birth._

_The sun just began to rise, so he put out the fire. Then it hit him. Not litterally, though._

_"Young girl, do you really care about what I name you?" he asked._

_The girl shook her head. "No. I do not care about names."_

_Zeref smiled. "Natsu. Your new name will be Natsu," he said in triumph. The girl, Natsu, looked curiously at Zeref._

_"Natsu? What does that mean?" she asked. She didn't have time, or the freedom, to learn about things like names and their meanings. _

_He chuckled. Well, considering where he found her, he wasn't suprised at how she didn't know what 'Natsu' meant._

_"It means summer. And since it's summer time, and I just found you, I decided to name you after the season."_

_Natsu's eyes widened, but quickly reverted back. She smiled for the first time in years. "Natsu..." she repeated._

_"Natsu. I like that name," she said, much to Zeref's relief. _

_"Well, Natsu. We don't have all day. Let's leave before **it** comes."_

_Natsu leaned against the cave's walls as she made an attempt to stand up, though, it was in vain. She winced in pain an fell back down. SHe stared at her ankle. It was quite swollen and red; she sprained it while running away. She blushed slightly. Zeref laughed._

_"Sprained? No worry, I'll carry you," he said. He kneeled down and let Natsu onto his back. He blinked. Since when was the last time he let someone on his back? Let alone carry someone? Interesting._

_He walked out of the cave with Natsu on his back. The sun had already risen and it was bright outside. Though, it was quite cold. Natsu shivered a bit at the sudden temperature change. Zeref, of course, didn't really mind it. _

_"Don't worry, Natsu," he said. "It'll get warmer, so just bear with it."_

_He could feel Natsu nod and hug him tighter, making him mentally chuckle. And so, he walked away from the cave and out of sight. Soon, he was far, far away from the mountain range._

* * *

**A/N: What did you think about the prologue? Likes? Dislikes? Well, I know I must suck at writing, so please try not to flame to badly. Next chapter will be strange... With glimpses of Zeref and Natsu's master/apprentice relationship. Please review!**


End file.
